The Consequences of an Instant Message
by Alexys Funke
Summary: Danny's talking to Tucker and something leaks out of their IM. First Danny Phantom fic.
1. Chapter 1

An IM Can Change EVERTHING!

**gothgirl- Sam**

**ghostguy- Danny **

**technogeek- Tucker**

**ghosthunter- Valerie**

**technogeek: **Hey, Danny!

* * *

** ghostguy has signed on**

**technogeek has signed on**

**ghostguy: **Hey, Tuck! I have a question?

**technogeek: **What?

**ghostguy: **Do you think Sam likes me?

**technogeek**: ...

**gothgirl has signed on**

**gothgirl: **Hey,guys! What's up?

**technogeek/ghostguy: **nothing.

**technogeek: **You should tell her!

**ghostguy: **NO!

**gothgirl: **Tell who? What?

**ghostguy: **Nothing. Right Tuck?

**technogeek: **Well...

**ghostguy: **TUCK!

**gothgirl:** You two are freaking ME out!

**ghostguy:** Sorry, Sam.

**technogeek: **srry

**gothgirl: **Well, g2g. My mom just came back from the mall.

**ghostguy: **Well, bye.

**technogeek: **Bye.

**gothgirl has signed off**

**gothgirl has signed on**

**technogeek: **You should tell Sam that you love her, Danny.

**ghostguy: **Why? It would just ruin our friendship, and besides...What if she doesn't like me **_that _**way!

**gothgirl: **What?

**ghostguy: **SAM!

**technogeek: **Singsong voice AWKWARD!

**technogeek has signed off**

**gothgirl: **What did you say?

**ghostguy: **Nothing.

**gothgirl: **Yes, you did. Tucker told you to tell me that you love me!

**ghostboy:** Well...

**gothgirl: **Well? Well, What? Do you or don't you?

**ghostboy:** Well...I do...but..

**gothgirl:** What! Gah. Boys.

**gothgirl has signed off**

**ghosthunter has signed on**

**ghosthunter: **What's up, Danny?

**ghostguy:** I may have just run off the girl I love.

**ghosthunter:** Sam. Huh?

**ghostguy:** How do you know?

**ghosthunter:** _Everybody_ knows!

**ghostguy:**_Great! How?_

**ghosthunter: **It's only obvious!

**ghostguy: **really?

**ghosthunter:** Yeah. BTW...Why is you screenname 'ghostguy'?

**ghostguy:** ...uh...gtg...BYE

**ghosthunter:** bye?

**ghostguy has signed off**

**ghosthunter has signed off**


	2. Fin

**gothgirl- Sam**

**ghostguy- Danny**

**technogeek- Tucker**

**ghosthunter- Valerie**

**gothgirl is busy  
ghostguy is online**

**ghostguy: **Sam? Sam, are you there? I really need to talk to you.

**gothgirl: **…is busy.

**ghostguy: **You just typed that into the IM box, Sam.

**gothgirl: **You're point is? I'm busy Danny.

**ghostguy: **I just wanted to…clear things up….

**gothgirl: **About what Danny?

**ghostguy: **Don't act like what happened yesterday never happened. I messed up. I know and I want you to know that….

**technogeek has signed on**

**technogeek: **What's up guys?

**ghostguy/gothgirl is typing.**

**ghostguy/gothgirl: **TUCKER!

**technogeek:** What did I do now?!

**gothgirl:** Nothing Tucker.

**gothgirl has signed off**

**ghostguy**: Tucker. You have this ability…and it's a STUPID ONE!

**technogeek:** Why do I feel like I just logged onto something important?

**ghostguy:** BECAUSE YOU DID!!! FML. Bye Tucker.

**ghostguy has signed off  
ghosthunter has signed on**

**technogeek: **Hey, Valerie!

**ghosthunter: **….is offline.

**ghosthunter is offline**

As soon as Danny had logged off he flew over to Sam's house. When he got to her balcony he saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, staring off into space, listening to music. She was in her element and as much as he really didn't want to disturb her he had to make things right. He went invisible and flew through her balcony doors. He was hesitant to show himself at first, rethinking this stupid, stupid plan.

"I know you're here Danny." Sam said quietly.

"How?" He asked, becoming visible again leaning against her dresser.

"I always know when you're around…it's a gift…and a curse." He watched her turn off her music, and sit on her bed facing him. "What do you want Danny?"

"I want to tell you what I've been trying to tell you for the last day…and a half."

"And that would be?"

"I think…I love you." He took a step forward and she looked up at him with a slight smile.

"About time, ghostguy." She stood up and kissed him, not like the fake-out makeout #1 or even the fakeout makeout #2. They weren't trying to get some ghost away or some crazy girlfriend either, they were two teenagers in love and she was going to enjoy this. "By the way…" She said, breaking free of his embrace. "I'm blocking Tucker."

"Agreed." He laughed and kissed her again…just because he could.


End file.
